The Truth
by Karl Stahl
Summary: Kyon leaves the SOS brigade. How will Haruhi react? Rated T for mild swearing. Display problems are solved now.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

_**A Haruhi & Kyon Fic**_

_By Karl Stahl_

Disclaimer: "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" was written by Naguru Tanigawa, the anime version written and directed by Noizi Ito (character portrayal), Shoko Ikeda (character design), and Tatsuya Ishihara (director). It is owned by Kyoto Animation, Kadokawa Pictures and Anime Virtual S.A. The author of this story is in no way associated with the creators and owners of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". This story is a work of fanfiction. No profit is made or even intended.

Author's note: This story is based on the anime series.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyon massaged his temples. Haruhi was her usual headache-inducing-self, but today he found her especially hard to stand. She was telling the brigade with grand gestures about her latest scheme. Today Kyon couldn't be bothered to listen.

He stood up and reached for his backpack. Haruhi had stopped speaking due to his unexpected action.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well," he told the other members of the club, "I'm going home now."

He turned towards the door and found Haruhi standing in front of him. She studied him intensively.

"You don't look ill." she stated. "It's your duty to the brigade to pull yourself together." She put her hands on her hips and looked expectantly at him.

Kyon's face didn't change.

"I'm leaving." he said and stepped around her.

At the door he turned to the others and waved lazily.

"Have a nice afternoon. See you tomorrow."

He looked at Yuki. Her face didn't show any emotion. It was relieving. He opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door behind him.

He walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The walk down the hill was nice. It was late spring, a sunny day. Kyon breathed in. He wasn't sure why he had left the club room, but it felt right. He smiled.

The sound of running, fast approaching feet interrupted his musings. Silently he counted down to five then he stepped aside and bent down to retie his shoe laces.

Haruhi shot through the space Kyon had occupied a moment before and wrapped her arms around air. She stumbled to a stop and turned around, an angry expression on her face.

"You can't leave a brigade meeting like that!" she exclaimed. "You're undermining my authority."

Kyon looked up. "Your authority?"

"If you leave without my permission, yes, you're undermining my authority. It's disrespectful."

"Disrespectful?" Kyon finished retying his shoe laces and stood up. He looked down on Haruhi. He was taller than her and she was standing below him on the way down the hill.

"That's -" He stopped and started anew: "Tell me the truth, Haruhi, do you respect me?"

Haruhi's eyes became very big. Her mouth worked, but no sound left her lips.

Kyon shrugged. "You never thought about it, didn't you? Tell me when you have thought it over."

He stepped around her and continued his way down the hill.

XXXXXXXXXX

To Kyon's surprise he wasn't assaulted by Haruhi again before he reached the bottom of the hill.

Haruhi didn't call in the evening.

Kyon slept without any dreams. It was a quiet and refreshing night for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Kyon started his daily trudge up the hill. He didn't make it very far.

Haruhi was waiting for him. She stood in the middle of the way, her arms crossed under her chest.

Kyon stopped a few steps in front of her. "Good morning," he said.

"How dare you question my respect for you?" Haruhi demanded.

"Answer my question,"

Haruhi visibly reigned herself in. "How could you question my respect for you?" she asked in a clear voice.

Kyon stopped himself from responding.

"Answer my question now, Haruhi." he said quietly.

Haruhi looked at him. She studied him closely.

"No." she said with a final ring to it.

Kyon's shoulders sagged. "Too bad. I quit the brigade."

"You can't do that."

"No? I just did."

Kyon straightened, restarted his walk up the hill, and left Haruhi standing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

While Haruhi still managed to surprise him sometimes, some reactions were predictable. Kyon told a teary-eyed Mikuru it wasn't her fault. He told Koizumi that he didn't care if Haruhi changed the world. Koizumi left without delivering a long monologue on philosophy. A sure sign he was worried.

Haruhi didn't talk to him.

Kyon didn't talk with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyon's weekend was quiet.

When Yuki left a note asking for a meeting, he didn't show up.

XXXXXXXXXX

School on Monday was normal. Boring.

When Kyon packed his things together Haruhi approached him.

"Go on a date with me!"

Kyon looked at her. Haruhi was a very attractive girl, no doubt about that. But not so long ago she had told him very clearly that she was absolutely not interested in dating.

"Why should I?"

Haruhi looked surprised for a short moment, but she regained control of her facial features quickly.

"You know why girls and boys date, don't you, Haruhi?"

"Err…"

"So you want be my girlfriend?"

"No!"

Haruhi pressed her hand over her mouth after her spontaneous and truthful answer. Her eyes widened.

"Why ask for a date then? You're not the type for casual sex."

Kyon patted a frozen Haruhi on the shoulder. "We're too young for casual sex anyway."

Again he left her standing behind him.

He nearly missed her mumbled words.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Kyon turned back to Haruhi.

"I don't hate you, Haruhi. I never could."

"Then you'll come back to the SOS brigade?"

"No. I quit, remember."

"But, I want you back!"

"So? You don't always get what you want. I quit for a reason, Haruhi."

Kyon scratched his head. "Have you ever thought about what I want? Or what the others-, what Mikuru, Yuki and Koizumi want?"

"They miss you."

"That's nice to hear. I miss them too. Tell them I said 'hello', please."

"Don't leave. Let's talk about this now."

Kyon sat down. "Okay, I'm listening."

He looked at Haruhi. "Come on, I know that look. You wanted to talk, so sit down and talk." He took of his tie and stuffed it into his backpack.

Haruhi pulled up a chair and sat down, just out of reach.

"You left a brigade meeting without my permission. You quit the brigade. You don't respect me."

Kyon laughed long and loud. He had to wipe his eyes before he was able to answer.

"Yes, I left. Yes. Bullshit." He forced himself to relax. "I asked you a simple question you avoided to answer: Do you respect me? I want a clear answer, Haruhi: yes or no?"

It was the first time Kyon saw Haruhi fidgeting.

"I don't disrespect you." she answered finally.

"That's a very neutral answer, Haruhi. You didn't say that you do respect me. Is that your answer: neither?"

"Would that be so bad?"

"Yes, of course!" Kyon protested. "You keep dodging the issue. This is your final chance to answer my question. I will not ask again."

Haruhi looked at him. Kyon knew this studious look very well. He was used to it by now. With his eyes he showed her that he was still waiting for her answer. Her posture indicated that she was about to give in.

"Yes, I do-"

Tanaguchi used that moment to plough into the classroom. He stopped short.

"Hey Kyon, are you reviving a beautiful girl again after classes?"

Haruhi turned around and her glare sent Tanaguchi packing. She turned her glare on Kyon.

"You are reviving beautiful girls after classes?"

"Haruhi, you didn't answer my question."

"Beautiful girls?"

Kyon stood up.

"You have to explain!" Haruhi demanded.

Kyon shot a cold glare at her that silenced her instantly. "No, I don't. You wasted your final chance. Good-bye, Haruhi."

This time he wanted to leave her behind for real.

A pair of soft, strong arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, a few yards from the door.

"Don't leave me, please." Haruhi whispered against his back. "I do respect you."

Kyon turned around in the embrace of Haruhi's arms. She was trying to blink her tears away furiously.

Kyon threw caution to the winds and returned her embrace. "I do respect you, too. You're very important to me." he said softly.

"Then you're coming to the brigade meeting with me now?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"No. I'm no longer a member."

"Pretty please? I'll even consider your ideas for Mikuru's next outfit."

"No, you little minx. Tempting, but still no. Find out, why I quit and I may reconsider."

Haruhi's eyes glinted dangerously. "Deal." she said.

She opened her arms and ended the embrace. Both of them took a step back and looked at each other.

Kyon smiled and reached for his backpack. "I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"The brigade will be waiting for me. I have a new task for them." Haruhi said.

"You have to find out yourself, Haruhi. Don't use the others to trick me into explaining my reasons."

Haruhi's face couldn't hide the fact that she had been planning to do exactly that.

Kyon smiled. He left finally.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyon enjoyed a quiet afternoon. Without the SOS brigade his life was back to normal.

He hadn't expected to be bored this soon.

Kyon went to the park to lighten his thoughts.

Yuki sat on a bench there, reading one of her thick books.

Kyon shrugged and sat down beside her. "Hello"

"Hello Kyon," Yuki greeted him. "There was a possibility you might show up here. May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you aware of the risk you're taking? Haruhi's emotions are in turmoil. Don't you fear she'll change the world?"

"No, Haruhi wouldn't do that. She has to play this fair. I trust her."

"There's no logical reason for your trust."

Kyon laughed. "Logic doesn't really work when Haruhi is concerned."

"Will you rejoin the SOS brigade? It's different without you there."

"That's up to Haruhi."

"What has she to do?"

"I asked her to find out why I quit. She has to do that herself."

"Why did you quit?"

"Yuki, I can't tell you. If you know my reasons, Haruhi might find out from you. Things like that happen, when Haruhi really wants something. So, I'm not telling."

"I accept that. Thank you for informing me."

Yuki opened her book again and resumed reading.

Kyon watched her for a little while.

"You're nearly finished," he observed, "let's go to the library and check out a few new books for you."

Yuki showed one of her minimal smiles. "I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You took Yuki to the library?" Haruhi asked a few days later in the morning, before school started.

"Hello Haruhi, yes, I did."

"Why?"

Kyon shrugged. "Why not? You know how much Yuki likes books. I think it was a good idea."

"That's not the point!"

"Enlighten me," Kyon said a little sharper than he intended, "what is the point in your opinion?"

"You spent time with her."

"Yes. And your point is?"

"Why didn't you spend time with me?" Haruhi whispered.

"You didn't ask."

"You're the boy. You're supposed to ask me!"

"You were very clear during our last conversation that you don't see me as boyfriend material. That didn't make me really think about asking you out."

A fascinating and most unexpected thing happened. Haruhi blushed.

She regained her composure quickly.

"Come to the club's room after school. I cancelled the brigade's meeting for today. Let's have this talk, you're craving so much." she ordered.

Then she sat down, opened her history book, and ignored Kyon for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haruhi was gone when the teacher called an end to the last class.

Kyon packed his backpack and walked to the club's room. In front of the door he straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Come in, you're late." He heard Haruhi's impatient voice.

He opened the door and stepped in. The door closed behind him. Kyon stared.

Mikuru's outfits were hanging neatly on a hall-stand behind a screen normally. Now the maid and the nurse outfit were strewn over the table and chairs in the room, together with Haruhi's school uniform.

Haruhi was standing beside her computer desk. She had her fists on her hips and was tapping her high-heeled shoe on the floor impatiently. She was wearing her complete, brown-coloured bunny-girl outfit.

Kyon pulled himself together. He gestured at the whirlwind-distributed clothes.

"Hang this up, please. It's distracting."

Haruhi harrumphed, but she complied. Kyon had expected her to bunch the outfits up and throw them behind the screen. Instead she took the time to place each outfit on a coat hanger and hung them up carefully.

"There, all done," she stated with a glare at Kyon, when she returned from behind the screen, "are you satisfied?"

"I'm no longer distracted." Kyon decided against asking what she meant by _satisfied_.

He put his backpack down and opened his tie. "Why are you wearing the costume?"

"Sit down!" Haruhi pushed him into the closest chair. She sat down on the table beside him and crossed her slender thighs.

"I wanted something special for the occasion. The maid outfit is too demure, and, and too warm."

There was a faint blush in Haruhi's cheeks. Kyon understood that Haruhi didn't want to appear as a maid, willing to follow orders, especially given by him.

"The nurse outfit might imply there's something wrong with your health or your sanity. Those are not the signals I want to send.

This is not a school thing, so the school uniform didn't fit either. And don't get me started on the frog costume!"

Kyon smiled. "I wouldn't dare. To avoid a misunderstanding, what does the outfit you're wearing stand for?"

"It's comfortable," Haruhi said, visibly searching her brain for a better explanation.

"And you look great wearing it." Kyon smiled. "You wanted to talk?"

"Will you rejoin the brigade?"

"We have a deal, Haruhi: If you can tell me why I left, I will consider coming back."

Haruhi nodded. Her bunny ears moved with her head.

"I see. You are really making me do this."

Kyon didn't bother to agree.

"I thought about why you left," Haruhi said, "I thought long and hard about it. I realized some things which are not pretty.

When you left the meeting you told us that you were unwell. All I thought about was how that affected me, my authority as the leader. I didn't think about your health. You must have thought I didn't care.

I was shocked when you quit the brigade. You were supposed to be there, to support me. I relied on you, and you left me. You left me!

How could I respect you after you betrayed me?"

Kyon remained quiet. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Then I asked you for a date. You questioned that and made me say I didn't want to be your girlfriend. I was shocked when I heard me say the words.

At least we talked and you offered your deal. A chance to win you back I had to take.

The next day you went on a date with Yuki!"

Kyon held up a hand. "Stop. It wasn't a date. And I didn't make you say anything."

Haruhi tried to wipe her eyes secretly.

"Your not-date with Yuki forced me to open my eyes. I had to admit to myself that I was jealous. Jealous on Yuki, can you imagine? I wanted to be in her place, be with you.

I had to think backwards from there. I was jealous, because I cared, because you are important to me.

You're the most ordinary person I know. I took you for granted. I've been treating you like an underling, so you didn't get any ideas about how important you are to me.

When I asked you for a date, I hadn't thought very far ahead. I was overwhelmed and beat a fast retreat. I was frightened to find out, that for me a different answer became possible."

She smiled. "Again I'm thinking and talking about myself mostly. I didn't think about me only. I thought a lot about you, and about the others."

Haruhi took a deep breath. "I apologize for treating you so badly. I apologize for taking you for granted. And I'd like to go on a date with you.

Oh, you left the brigade because I ignored your health and your feelings. I was so full of myself that I didn't think about you. You were hurt and frustrated."

Haruhi pushed of the table and performed a perfect curtsey.

"What do you say?"

Kyon forced his eyes to stay fixed on her face.

"Very good, you can be caring and sensitive when you want to be. You only missed one thing."

He smiled. "I needed a break."

"You have to rejoin the brigade now."

"No, I said I'll consider it. I don't have to." Kyon held up a hand. "No need to become upset. I will come back to the brigade next week. That's in a few days. Think of me as on leave until then."

Haruhi folded her arms under her breasts. "I can live with that."

"You still have to say something about our date." she said.

"Okay."

"Okay, you'll say something, or okay to the date?"

"Okay to the date," Kyon said.

Haruhi's smile lit up the whole room.

"Great, let's go!"

"Haruhi, there's no way I'm going on a date with you while you're wearing a bunny-girl outfit."

Haruhi looked down, registered what she was wearing.

"I'll change." She dashed behind the screen.

"We don't have to go right now."

"I will not let you out of my sight. We are going now."

Kyon didn't point out that he was already out of sight.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." he conceded.

Haruhi's next words showed him that her old self wasn't gone.

"You're paying!"

The End.


	2. Truthful Information

Do you want to know how this story continues?

You can get a glimpse of Haruhi's and Kyon's future in my recent story "Kyon and Zenkichi".

It's a crossover with the manga "Medaka Box" and can be found by either going to my profile or using the search function.


End file.
